Clichés
by Midori-chan37
Summary: [AU] Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez invraissemblable comme cela, il fallait en plus qu'ils enchaînent les clichés.


Titre : Clichés

Pairings : Yaoi et Hétéro

Disclaimer : Si Final Fantasy VII était à moi, y'aurait longtemps que le Zack X Cloud serait Canon !

A/N : Salut tout le monde ! C'est donc la première fois que je m'aventure sur ce fandom, avec cet OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit en écoutant une chanson bien particulière que je ne dévoilerais pas en raison des paroles particulièrement stupides (ce qui n'est bien évidemment pas le cas de ce texte voyons :D) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

oooOOOooo

S'il y avait bien une chose à savoir à propos de Sephiroth Hojo, c'est qu'il était très difficile – voir impossible – de le prendre au dépourvu. Il avait à peine sourcillé le soir où sa mère lui avait appris qu'elle se remarierait le lendemain, avait conservé son expression stoïque habituelle quand Elena – sa meilleure amie – avait débarquée complètement paniquée chez lui en criant à tue-tête qu'ils avaient un exposé dont elle avait complètement oublié de lui parler à présenter deux heures plus tard, et s'était même forcé à afficher un air surpris lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il serait très prochainement grand frère d'un petit Kadaj et d'un petit Yazoo. Oui, Sephiroth était très difficile à surprendre, et plutôt fière de sa capacité à gérer les évènements inattendus.

Oh bien sûr, ce trait de caractère était parfois mis à rude épreuve, et ce presque exclusivement par la même personne quand il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir. En effet, Zack Fair – grande perche brune d'approximativement 1m85 aux yeux presque violets – avait le chic pour se mettre dans toutes sortes de situations possibles et imaginables, dont Sephiroth, en sa qualité de meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, devait bien inévitablement le tirer. Tous deux se souvenaient encore parfaitement de la fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés acculés au fond d'une impasse par le gang des adoratrices des chocobos, composé uniquement de vieilles dames. Ils s'en étaient toutefois honorablement bien sortis avec quelques bleus et un dentier fermement planté dans la manche du pull de Zack. Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

Le brun déboula comme une furie dans le réfectoire, manquant de renverser au passage la moitié des lycéens affamés patientant encore pour pouvoir manger. Sephiroth fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Il pouvait le voir d'ici, ce regard qui hurlait « J'ai encore fait une connerie, Sephiroth vient à mon secours ! » Cette pause déjeuner promettait d'être longue, très longue. Heureusement pour lui, il n'affronterait pas seul cette nouvelle épreuve.

Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et tourna la tête, tombant sur un regard et un petit sourire encourageant. Sephiroth poussa un long soupir et serra la main de son petit ami. Il y avait deux ans environ que lui et Cloud sortaient ensemble, et Sephiroth se considérait toujours comme le plus chanceux des hommes.

Cloud était mignon, intelligent, et bien que quelque peu réservé, il ne refusait jamais de venir en aide à une personne dans la mesure du possible. Ses cheveux blonds constamment en pétard et ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient l'air un peu gamin aux yeux de certains, mais l'argenté trouvait cela diablement sexy.

Leur échange muet fut brisé par le fracas d'un sac bourré de cahiers, bouquins et autres posé sans grande délicatesse sur la table, et par son propriétaire qui s'écroula en face d'eux sur une vieille chaise en fer. Sephiroth attendit patiemment que le brun reprenne son souffle, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait bien pouvoir venir. De toute façon, rien ne pouvait être pire que la fois où il s'était mis le fils du directeur de l'établissement – Rufus Shinra de son petit nom – à dos, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Sephiroth ! » finit enfin par articuler Zack.

- « Mmh ? »

- « Il faut que tu me prêtes Cloud ! »

_Bien sûr, pas de problèmes. _pensa Sephiroth. _Il fallait juste qu'il lui prête…Quoi ?!_

- « Heu, Seph, ça va ? »

Zack, face au manque de réaction de son ami, fit alors la seule chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit pour le ramener parmi les vivants : il tira sans merci sur l'une des longues mèches argentées de Sephiroth. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre.

- « Aie ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! »

- « Tu es dans la Lune, je te ramène sur Terre : c'est aussi simple que ça. »

- « Dans la Lune, tu en as de bonnes toi ! Je suis sensé réagir comment à ce genre de conneries moi, hein ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, quelque chose comme 'Mais bien sûr Zack, je serai ravi de te prêter mon mignon petit ami samedi après-midi, pas de problèmes !' Tu vois le genre ? »

- « …T'es complètement cinglé. » conclut l'argenté en se levant pour partir.

- « Attends, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui ! »

- « Et pourquoi Diable aurais-tu besoin que je te prête Cloud ? »

- « Excusez-moi mais… Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais un objet ? » intervînt le concerné en les fusillant tour à tour du regard.

Sephiroth se rassit et se massa les tempes pour chasser la migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

- « Tu as cinq minutes. » lâcha-t-il platement. « Cinq minutes pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe, avant que je ne te mette mon poing dans la figure et ne parte sans me retourner. Pigé ? »

- « Compris ! » s'exclama aussitôt le brun. « Pour faire court, y'a cette fille là, que j'ai rencontrée il y a deux semaines. On flirtait un peu, pour plaisanter quoi, mais maintenant elle veut qu'on sorte sérieusement ensemble ! »

- « Et pourquoi tu ne l'envoies pas paître ? » demanda l'argenté, agaçé.

- « Parce que c'est une vraie psychopathe ! On voit bien que tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée, on la dirait prête à me tuer si j'ose refuser ! »

- « Et ? Qu'est-ce que Cloud vient faire là-dedans ? »

- « J'y viens, j'y viens ! Disons que comme elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, je lui ai dit que j'étais gay et que j'avais déjà un petit ami, pour qu'elle laisse tomber. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne m'a pas cru, et que maintenant elle veut rencontrer ce fameux petit ami ! Comme vous êtes les deux seuls gays que je connaisse et qu'elle sait déjà que tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai pensé que- »

- « Que quoi ? Que j'allais bien gentiment te laisser tripoter mon mec pour te sortir d'une merde dans laquelle tu t'es tout seul fourré ? C'est hors de- »

- « D'accord. »

Sephiroth faillit s'étrangler et regarda son petit ami comme si celui-ci avait perdu la raison.

- « C'est d'accord, » reprit Cloud, « mais à une seule condition : je veux que tu nous offres une soirée rien que pour tous les deux dans l'endroit que j'aurais désigné, et ce quel que soit le prix. On a un deal ? »

- « Oh oui ! Merci, merci, merci ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Cloud ! » s'exclama Zack en prenant le blond dans ses bras et en sautillant comme un idiot.

- « Hé, stop ! Temps mort, temps mort ! Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai aussi mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ?! » s'insurgea Sephiroth.

- « Oh allez Seph, ça peut être marrant. Et puis rassure-toi, je ferais en sorte que l'addition soit plus que salée. » sourit malicieusement le blond.

- « Rien à foutre, je refuse que ce sale pervers pose ses mains sur toi ! »

- « Hé ! »

- « Si ce n'est que ça, ne t'inquiète pas : tu es bien plus sexy que lui. » chantonna Cloud en entraînant son aîné dans un baiser passionné.

Vaincu, l'argenté se laissa emporter par le plus jeune. Ils finirent néanmoins par se séparer une fois à court d'oxygène, et Cloud lança son attaque ultime : les yeux de chocobo battu. Imparable. Sephiroth soupira et se tourna vers le brun qui les fixaient anxieusement.

- « D'accord, » finit-il par céder, « mais j'aurai également une condition à ajouter. »

oooOOOooo

- « C'est normal qu'elle ait autant de retard ? » demanda Cloud en soufflant sur ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer.

L'hiver était arrivé incroyablement tôt cette année à Midgar, et la neige avait fait une apparition très avancée en ville.

- « J'en sais rien, mais j'espère qu'elle arrivera avant que j'y laisse un orteil. » répondit Zack en enfonçant un peu plus encore les mains au fond de ses poches.

- « Ca te mettra peut-être un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. » commenta Sephiroth en resserrant son écharpe. « Qu'elle se dépêche bon sang, je suis gelé ! »

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici si le froid te dérange à ce point là ? »

- « Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'on avait convenu lundi midi ? J'accepte que Cloud t'aide pour cette fois-ci, mais à condition que je vous accompagne. Comme ça à la seconde même où tu lui fais quelque chose qui n'était pas absolument nécessaire, j'avoue tout à ta psychopathe et je m'en vais après t'avoir refait avec soin le portrait. »

- « Heu… Vous êtes vraiment meilleurs amis ? » hésita Cloud.

- « Disons surtout que c'était le seul à qui je ne faisais pas peur en Petite Section. » Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. « Zack, y'a un pot de peinture qui te fait de grands signes en souriant bêtement. »

Le pot de peinture se révéla en réalité être une jeune fille d'à peu près leur âge, avec de longs cheveux bruns noués à quelques centimètres des pointes et le visage recouvert de suffisamment de maquillage pour permettre à une personne normale de se maquiller durant un mois. C'est du moins ce que pensa Sephiroth face à l'impressionnante couche de fond de teint présente sur le visage de la brune. Il dut cependant cesser toute inspection lorsqu 'elle sauta au cou de son meilleur ami, faisant dangereusement remonter sa mini-jupe. Non mais quelle idée de s'habiller comme ça par un temps pareil !

- « Zaaaaaaaack ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Le brun dissimula la grimace que les décibels avaient engendrée et repoussa doucement la jeune fille par les épaules.

- « Salut, Tifa. »

Tifa gloussa bêtement et daigna enfin lancer un regard aux deux autres personnes présentes.

- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait devant les yeux un animal particulièrement repoussant.

- « Le grand qui fait la gueule, c'est Sephiroth, mon meilleur ami. Quant à lui… » Zack attrapa brusquement Cloud par la taille et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. « C'est Cloud, mon petit ami. »

- « Je vois… » répondit-elle d'un ton qui laissait deviner sa suspicion. « Hum bref, si on allait au cinéma ? »

Sans attendre leur réponse, Tifa prit Zack par la main et se mit à le tirer vers la sortie du parc où ils avaient rendez-vous. Sephiroth, se son côté, fulminait. Il était de nature assez jalouse et possessive, et doutait fortement de ses capacités à supporter cette mascarade un après-midi entier. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant une main prendre brièvement la sienne.

- « Courage, dis-toi que ce n'est que pour quelques heures encore. »

Il rendit maladroitement son sourire au plus jeune avant qu'ils ne se mettent à courir pour rattraper Zack et Tifa. Une fois à leur hauteur, le blond hésita un instant et décida cette fois-ci de prendre la main de Zack, qui avait réussi non sans mal à se libérer de la poigne de la jeune fille. S'ils voulaient que Tifa fiche enfin la paix au brun, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

La brune ne semblait cependant pas bien prendre la chose, et lança un regard assassin à Cloud. Bien décidée à ne pas abandonner, elle se mit alors à monopoliser la conversation, tâchant d'accaparer toute l'attention de Zack. Elle accompagnait ce monologue de grands gestes ridicules et se pendait même parfois au bras libre du brun, qui semblait de plus en plus excédé.

De son côté, Sephiroth était désolé pour son ami, mais aussi grandement satisfait de le voir endurer tout ça. Ca lui apprendrait à ce sale pervers à aller draguer n'importe qui !

Le groupe arriva bientôt en vue du bâtiment et s'y engouffra rapidement, trop heureux d'enfin quitter les rues parcourues de courants d'air glacés. Avisant la foule qui commençait à se masser près des guichets, ils prirent rapidement place dans la file et regardèrent seulement ensuite ce qu'il y avait à l'affiche.

- « Celui-ci à l'air pas mal. » proposa Zack en désignant une affiche représentant un groupe d'adolescents poursuivis par une horde de zombies. « Elena m'a dit qu'il était génial. »

- « Elena ? Qui c'est encore celle-la ?! »

- « Une amie à moi. » répondit rapidement Sephiroth face au ton hystérique qu'avait pris la demoiselle.

- « C'est vrai qu'il a l'air pas mal. » enchaîna immédiatement Cloud, désireux de changer de sujet. « On y va ? »

- « Ah non, pas question ! Je déteste les films d'horreur, il n'y a vraiment rien de pire ! » s'écria Tifa. « Si on allait plutôt voir ce film, ça fait deux semaines que j'en meure d'envie ! »

Les garçons levèrent les yeux et regardèrent avec horreur l'affiche désignée par la jeune fille. On y voyait deux adolescent les mains jointes se regardant les yeux dégoulinants d'amour, à tel point que s'en était presque écœurant. On pouvait voir le soleil se couchant derrière eux, complétant magistralement cette affiche de film à l'eau de rose.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer. Elena leur avait également parlé de ce film, qu'elle avait été obligée de regarder avec sa cousine de passage en ville. « Un navet avec autant d'intérêt que les cours de philosophies du professeur Rhapsodos » était la version littéraire du résumé qu'elle leur en avait fait.

- « Tu es sûre que… » tenta Zack.

- « Quatre places pour 'Les roses du printemps dernier' s'il vous plaît. » l'ignora-t-elle.

Le vendeur lui tendit les places et lança un regard compatissant aux trois jeunes hommes.

- « Allez dépêchez-vous, on est pas en avance ! »

_A qui la faute ?_ pensa ironiquement Sephiroth.

Ils parcoururent le hall bondé au pas de course et se retrouvèrent enfin dans la salle où le générique de début venait d'être lancé.

- « Merde, y'a plus une place. » jura Zack.

L'endroit était en effet plein à craquer de couples en tous genres et d'adolescentes surexcitées, qui ne cessaient de débattre entre elles pour savoir quelle partie du corps du personnage principal était la plus sexy.

- « Là, il reste des sièges ! » cria presque Tifa.

- « Mais… Il n'y en a que trois. » fit remarquer Cloud.

Un éclair de génie parcourut les yeux de Zack, une lueur qui fit frissonner Sephiroth.

- « C'est pas grave, Cloud n'a qu'à se mettre sur mes genoux ! Quoi, vous voyez une autre solution ? » ajouta-t-il face aux regards incendiaires de l'argenté et de Tifa.

Sans attendre leur réponse, il prit Cloud par le poignet et le traîna sans grande délicatesse jusqu'aux places libres. Le brun choisit de s'asseoir dans celle du milieu et et adressa un regard presque suppliant au blond. Cloud leva les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras et s'assit avec réticence sur sa cuisse droite. La jeune fille, loin d'abandonner la bataille, eut soudain une idée lumineuse.

- « Tu permets ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur l'autre cuisse de Zack.

Le brun ne put protester, la respiration momentanément coupée par ce poids incongru. Sephiroth, malgré le fait que Cloud se retrouve maintenant entre les mains de son pervers de meilleur ami, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une mince sourire. Zack était vraiment ridicule dans cette position, qui ne devait pas être des plus confortables. L'argenté s'assit tranquillement à la droite du trio et se concentra enfin sur le film.

- « Je sais que tu ne t'intéresses à Ventus que parce qu'il est le demi-frère de la cousine de Roxas qui t'a plaqué pour moi, Kairi. Tu ne fais ça que pour le faire souffrir, inutile de mentir, mais notre amour est plus fort que toutes tes manigances ! »

Mouais, il allait plutôt tâcher de dormir une petite heure. Tifa, pour sa part, était totalement scotchée à l'écran, à tel point qu'elle en oubliait presque de cligner des yeux. Cloud essayait de s'installer un peu plus confortablement sur Zack, qui lui somnolait déjà dans son fauteuil.

Une heure passa ainsi sans aucun incident notoire, et Sephiroth émergea comme prévu de sa petite sieste improvisée. Après avoir vaguement observer Kairi et Na mine – s'il se souvenait bien de leurs prénoms – tomber à la renverse dans un lac suite à une altercation particulièrement virulente, il tourna la tête pour observer Cloud et les deux autres.

Tifa fixait toujours les actrices avec la même intensité, Zack semblait profondément endormi et Cloud… luttait désespérément contre le brun , qui l'utilisait inconsciemment comme une peluche géante. Plus le blond gesticulait pour se dégager, et plus le brun resserrait son étreinte. Calmement, Sephiroth décida de remettre Zack à sa place. Il se tourna légèrement sur la gauche, leva lentement le pied et l'abattit avec force sur les orteils de son voisin.

Ce dernier poussa un bref cri en se réveillant, s'attirant au passage des « chut » impérieux et les foudres de toutes les jeunes filles qui assistaient avec passion au baiser qu'échangeaient Roxas et Namine.

- « Non mais t'es pas bien ?! » chuchota furieusement le jeune homme.

- « Tu retiens mon mec en otage dans une étreinte forcée à laquelle il ne peut échapper seul. Je l'aide donc à se débarrasser du dangereux pervers que tu es, comme ton pied aura sans doute pu le remarquer. »

- « C'était pas voulu ! Et puis parle moins fort, elle pourrait t'entendre. » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en désignant la brune.

- « Tu parles, elle est trop occupée à regarder cette énormité bourrée de clichés oui. »

- « Oh ça va hein, on aurait pu aller voir bien pire. » se défendit Zack.

- « Ah oui ? » ironisa Sephiroth. « Et quelle autre cinématographique aurait-on bien pu aller voir dis-moi ? »

- « 'Selphie reviens me voir'. On sait tous les deux que c'est sans doute le truc le plus rose et guimauve de la décennie. »

- « Certes. » lui accorda son ami. « Mais il n'empêche que… »

- « Non mais vous allez la fermer oui ? J'arrive pas à entendre le poème que Marluxia lit à Larxene ! » l'interrompit Tifa.

- « Quelle tragédie en effet. »

- « T'as quelque chose à dire le gothique ? »

Au moment où Sephiroth voulut lui lancer une réplique cinglante, le générique de fin débuta et les lumières se rallumèrent. Les gens commencèrent à progressivement quitter la salle, certains hommes essayant même de battre le record mondial du cinquante mètres tout terrain.

Tifa et Sephiroth échangèrent un dernier regard peu amen, avant de tous deux se lever et se diriger à leur tour vers la sortie. Cloud et Zack leur emboîtèrent le pas, ce dernier en massant ses cuisses douloureuses. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis du complex, Tifa partit dans une discussion animée sur les meilleurs moment du film avec comme victime improvisée Cloud, pour lequel elle semblait avoir mis son aversion de côté durant quelques instants.

- « Et la scène sur la plage, c'était teeeeeeeelement romantique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

- « Oui, inoubliable. » commenta le blond en priant intérieurement pour que les deux autres le sortent au plus vite de cette galère.

- « Dîtes je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je meurs de froid ! Ca vous dit d'aller boire quelque chose de chaud ? »

Cloud lança un regard emplit de gratitude à Zack, qui pour le coup remontait grandement dans son estime.

Ils tombèrent sur un petit café trois rues plus loin et s'y engouffrèrent rapidement, presque aussitôt revigorés par la douce chaleur ambiante et par l'odeur du croissant chaud. Ils s'assirent à une petite table près d'une plante verte manifestement en plastique, Zack coincé sur une banquette rouge bordeaux entre Tifa et Cloud.

- « Bonjour, et bienvenue au 'Chocobo mal peigné' ! » s'exclama la serveuse, une pétillante brune aux cheveux coupés au carré et aux yeux noirs plein de malice. « Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? »

- « Un chocolat chaud. » répondirent simultanément Cloud et Zack.

- « Un café. » demanda Sephiroth.

- « Un thé aux agrumes. » termina Tifa.

- « Très bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! »

La serveur tourna les talons et sautilla gaiement jusqu'au comptoir.

- « Alors, depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble, Zack et toi ? » en posant un regard intense et inquisiteur sur Cloud.

- « Oh, heu… Ca fera deux ans le mois prochain. » mentit le blond, soulagé d'entendre que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

- « Hum, je vois. Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Cloud tâcha tant bien que mal de monter un mensonge qui tienne la route.

- « Ah ah, c'est vraiment une histoire bête ! » intervînt subitement Zack, voyant que le plus jeune peinait à répondre. « Je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi, le nez plongé dans mon écharpe, et je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais. En tournant au coin d'une rue, j'ai pas fait gaffe et je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un. »

Zack ignora le regard consterné de Sephiroth et poursuivit :

- « J'ai été tellement surpris que j'en suis tombé par terre, et quand j'ai levé les yeux, Cloud se tenait là, devant moi, l'air inquiet et les joues rouges de gêne. A ce moment, j'ai ressenti un truc bizarre, et je l'ai immédiatement invité à aller boire un verre. Et voilà comment on en est arrivés là. » acheva le brun , avant d'attirer Cloud contre lui et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Si Tifa sembla choquée à cet instant, ce n'était rien en comparaison du teint livide qu'avait pris Sephiroth. L'argenté se força à détourner les yeux et serra de toutes ses forces le tissu de son pantalon, sûr de sauter à la gorge de son meilleur ami s'il laissait encore son regard dériver dans cette direction.

Heureusement pour lui, l'échange demeura chaste et fut rapidement interrompu.

- « Oh mon Dieu, c'était magnifique ! » pépia la serveuse – Yuffie si l'on en croyait son badge – tout en tapant dans ses mains. « Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! » ajouta-t-elle en leur souriant de toutes ses dents.

Zack s'apprêtait à lui rendre son sourire mais fut stopper en plein élan par le regard meurtrier de son ami d'enfance, et choisit de s'abstenir. Après tout, personne ne savait mieux que lui qu'un Sephiroth hors de lui était un Sephiroth près à tuer.

Une fois Yuffie repartie, le silence se fit et chacun se concentra sur sa boisson, buvant à petites gorgées pour ne pas se brûler. Enfin, après un long quart d'heure, Tifa reposa sa tasse vide et dit :

- « Je vais y aller maintenant. Pas que l'ambiance soit pourrie mais… » Elle poussa un bref soupir et se leva. « Ah et Zack, inutile de me rappeler. »

Le brun lui aurait volontiers assuré qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre intention, mais la jeune fille était déjà à mi-chemin entre leur table et la sortie. Lorsqu'elle eut franchi la porte et disparu dans une rue adjacente, la tension qui régnait entre les trois jeunes hommes parut se dissiper légèrement.

Sans un mot, Sephiroth se leva et plaqua un billet sur la table et sortit dans le froid, ignorant superbement les deux autres qui s'efforçaient de suivre ses grandes enjambées. Après plusieurs rues parcourues dans ce silence pesant, Sephiroth arrêta enfin de marcher, mais continuer résolument à leur tourner le dos.

Cloud et Zack échangèrent un regard peu rassuré, avant que le blond ne s'approche prudemment et saisisse doucement la main de son petit ami.

- « Seph ? »

L'interpellé se retourna brusquement, l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. S'attendant presque à être frappé par l'argenté, Cloud ferma les yeux et se crispa. Il le méritait de toute façon, lui qui n'avait rien fait pour arrêter Zack dans le café.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ce ne fut pas un coup qu'il reçut, mais un baiser sauvage et impatient, l'un de ceux dont le plus âgé avait le secret. Un bref gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'il passait les bras autours de la nuque de l'argenté pour approfondir leur échange.

- « Hé, je suis toujours là vous savez. » plaisanta à moitié Zack, les joues rosies par la gêne.

Sephiroth se sépara doucement de son homme, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami et de le fusiller du regard.

- « Zacharie Angeal Fair, je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu organises un coup foireux comme celui-là, je t'étripe, ami d'enfance ou non. »

Malgré l'air plus que sérieux de Sephiroth, le brun éclata de rire.

- « A d'autres mon cher Sephy, tu t'ennuierais bien trop dans un monde dénué du grand Zack Fair ! »

Cloud laissa échapper un petit rire, et Sephiroth esquissa un mince sourire.

- « Il n'empêche que je t'ai connu plus inventif. » commenta soudain l'argenté. « 'On s'est rentrés dedans dans la rue'. Franchement, tu n'avais rien de moins… cliché ? Pas que j'ai eue ma dose cet après-midi mais un peu tout de même. »

- « Comment ça cliché ? » demanda Zack en se tournant vers son ami en même temps qu'il se remettait à marcher. « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu- »

Il fut coupé au beau milieu de sa phrase par un choc aussi violent qu'inattendu et atterrit avec toute la grâce et la prestance dont il était capable sur son postérieur.

- « Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Zack leva les yeux et croisa le regard le plus envoûtant qu'il ait jamais affronté. Les yeux verts émeraudes de son interlocutrice étaient parfois brièvement dissimulés par une mèche châtain clair se balançant au gré du vent le long de son visage à l'air infiniment doux, tandis que le reste était noué en une souple et lâche natte dans son dos. Zack resta complètement sans voix face à cette apparition.

La jeune fille, voyant que la personne qu'elle venait de percuter ne lui répondait toujours pas et la fixait avec hébétude, se tourna vers les amis du brun et demanda, l'air coupable :

- « Il va bien au moins ? »

- « Ne vous en faîtes pas, il a toujours plus ou moins le même air stupide sur le visage. » répondit posément Sephiroth. « Je suis sûr qu'il gambadera comme un jeune chiot d'ici quelques instants. »

- « Tant mieux. » Elle parut soulagée. « Quelle idiote vraiment, de lire en marchant ! J'aurais dû attendre d'être rentrée pour le terminer. » conclut-elle en désignant le livre qu'elle tenait à la main.

Zack parut brusquement revenir à la réalité lorsqu'il lut le titre du roman.

- « Final Fantasy ? J'adore ce livre ! C'est lequel ? » enchaîna-t-il tout en sautant sur ses pieds.

- « Oh, heu… Le sixième. » répondit-elle, surprise de ce brusque revirement.

- « Ah oui pas mal, mais pas aussi bien que le septième ! »

- « Oui il paraît, c'est pour cela que je voulais me dépêcher de terminer celui-ci. »

- « Je pourrais te le prêter si tu veux ! »

- « Pourquoi pas, heu… »

- « Zack, Zack Fair ! »

- « Enchantée, je suis Aerith Gainsborough. »

- « Aerith… » murmura presque le brun. « Ca te dirait d'aller boire quelque chose ? Comme ça, on pourra faire plus ample connaissance. » proposa-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Aerith rougit profusément et bafouilla :

- « D'a- D'accord ! Je veux dire, oui, pourquoi pas ? »

- « Super, je connais un endroit qui devrait te plaire ! »

Sur ces mots, il saisit la jeune fille par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, partant immédiatement dans une conversation des plus animées.

Lorsque l'on entendit plus leurs rires, Cloud se tourna vers Sephiroth, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- « Cliché, hein ? »

- « Je te prierais de ne faire aucun commentaire. » rétorqua l'argenté, boudeur. « Et puis de toute façon, il n'y a qu'à cet imbécile que ce genre de choses peut arriver. » maugra-t-il.

- « Jaloux ? » demanda Cloud en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- « Hum, certainement pas. Maintenant j'aimerais rentrer et trouver un restaurant horriblement cher pour faire payer cet imbécile, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients bien sûr. »

- « Tu ne préfèrerais pas faire autre chose ? » souffla sensuellement Cloud au creux de son oreille.

- « …Tu es drôlement moins innocent qu'il n'y paraît. »

- « Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ? » se moqua gentiment le blond avant de le saisir par le bras. « Allez viens, j'ai froid ! »

- « Quelle impatience ! » fit Sephiroth d'un ton faussement excédé. « Enfin, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

- « Tout à fait. » confirma Cloud en commençant à marcher, ravi des multiples perspectives s'offrant à lui par cette belle soirée d'hiver.

oooOOOooo

Et voilà ! Alors avant toutes choses, j'adore Tifa, vraiment, aussi je prierais la personne qui vient de sortir sa carabine de bien vouloir la ranger, c'est dangereux ces petites bêtes ^.^

Je pense qu'il y aura une séquelle, avec ce qui se passe pour Cloud et Sephiroth mais aussi pour Aerith et Zack :D Mais pour le moment, je vais le laisser comme ça et finir un autre projet qui devrait être terminé depuis début avril T.T

Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée à tous !


End file.
